


Mad World [ A DaveKat Work ]

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Cuddle, Cute, Doomed Timeline, Doomed Timelines, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck - Freeform, Lyricstuck, M/M, Mad World, Sad, Sadstuck, cuddly, davekat - Freeform, homestuck ship, kiss, matesprit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever loved someone so much that they become something you fear? That perhaps they could reject you, and leave you with your heart shattered into a million pieces?<br/>Now the question is, if you only had one more day to live, what would you do? Would you confess your love for the other, and spend your last moments in each other's arms, or would you let your doubts persuade you otherwise?<br/>>Karkat and Dave, enter the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mad World [ A DaveKat Work ]

_All around me are familiar faces_   
_Worn out places, worn out faces_   
_Bright and early for their daily races_   
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

Karkat looked around at the faces of all his friends. Somehow, all twelve of his friends seemed to have made it through Sgrub so far. But he couldn't help but notice how gloomy everyone was getting. Even after having reunited with the humans, there were few that were happy, or that pretended to be happy. And yet everyday, they all made their way out of bed, trying to figure out what they could do in their lives.

But this was a doomed timeline. And it was only getting more difficult to get out of bed. Getting more difficult to face the day with even the slightest sliver of optimism. Because when nothing you do can change the fact that you are doomed to float through space on a desolate asteroid, what was there to do?

What was the reason to live?

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_   
_No expression, no expression_   
_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_   
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Dave knew all too well that this was a doomed timeline.

But the worst thing about this timeline?

They were all due to die tomorrow at the hands of their universe being ripped apart, as another timeline was being written over theirs. They will no longer have existed. Choices made in the past would be rewritten to change their outcome. Lots of things would be different. But it left uncertainty. Would it hurt, as they faded into nonexistence? Would their new timeline remember them? But it also raised new questions. How many times has this happened before? Is this the first time? But then there was also the ache. The ache to want to keep existing. The feeling of wanting to be important- more than just a failed timeline. Dave didn't want to be a failure anymore. He had already failed his bro... now he had to watch as everyone else suffered as they faded away...

No one was taking it well. John hadn't come out of his room. He hadn't seen most of the trolls. That's when Karkat approached Dave with a worried face.

"Dave, where is everyone? Where have they all gone?"

Dave felt pity for the small troll's oblivious nature and obvious ignorance. He supposed this was normal... or perhaps Karkat simply didn't want to accept the facts. Who would, when there is nothing you can do to change them? He tried to hold back the tears in his eyes, but he supposed it didn't matter anymore. He wasn't going to hold back anymore. "We're all going to die tomorrow..." he said softly, a small crack in his voice as some tears slipped down his face. 

_And I find it kinda funny_   
_I find it kinda sad_   
_The dreams in which I'm dying_   
_Are the best I've ever had_

Dave wished this was one of these times in which he saw himself dying before him. When one of his alternate timelines popped out through one of his time traveling missions and was mortally injured in one way or another. But he shook the thought out of his head. No. He wished no such thing.

Never before had he actually realized that perhaps this was their final thoughts before they died, as they looked at his current self, thinking " _No one will miss me. I'm from a failed timeline, and no one will ever come to recognize my existence..._ "

Karkat tried to sleep off his thoughts however. He wished not to think about any of it much in his final hours. He wished that it were all a dream. That perhaps he was still in one of his night terrors. Maybe, just maybe, if he kept trying to sleep, he'd wake up at some point to find that this was just some really long dream, and that he could go on being a leader and figuring out what to do from there.

But even still, with the cruel fate being reality, Karkat got horrifying night terrors. Because even in one's final hours, the shadows of one's mind still lurk, even without much light to cast the shadows in the first place. The less light there is, the darker and more widespread a shadow will become.

_I find it hard to tell you_   
_I find it hard to take_   
_When people run in circles_   
_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

Karkat slowly wandered into Dave's room, hugging his baggy sweatshirt tightly to himself. There was not much time remaining, them both being up in the early hours of the morning. The night might as well have been hell and back for them. It was no secret what all the pained screams and thumps on the floor were. It was no secret about why everyone seemed to have receded into their own little corners of their mind. Because the truth was, some of them had already ceased to exist by their own choice.

Dave supposed he understood. Sometimes it felt better to know that the end you met was a result of your decision rather than something forced upon you and out of your control. It was almost tempting for Dave to do the same. But Dave was on his bed when Karkat came in.

"Dave... could we... maybe... talk? I know we weren't the greatest, as you humans call it... friends... but... it's really lonely." His voice was quiet. It was missing of any harshness and bitterness that was usually in his voice. He sounded... vulnerable. Perhaps even as far as to say, saddened.

Dave nodded and patted the spot on the bed next to him. He was somewhat relieved to find that he wasn't alone. 

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_   
_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_   
_And I feel the way that every child should_   
_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Karkat, after a couple moments of silence, leaned into Dave. He had waited such a long time to do such a thing. He, more than ever, was regretting never showing his flushed feelings for the other sooner. And it was now of all times that he wondered if the new timeline would be the same way. Would he still have flushed feelings for Dave in that universe? Or not? He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. He didn't want to think of the fact that perhaps Karkat wouldn't have feelings for Dave in the new timeline. He didn't want to imagine life without Dave. He couldn't...

"Dave?" the small troll inquired with a smooth, collected, and calm voice that rang with confidence.

The blonde boy looked down at Karkat, after having adjusting himself so that he was comfortably hugging Karkat close to him. Perhaps if the situation wasn't as dark and morbid as it was, he might have been happy, and maybe even blushing. Maybe he was blushing, and the little to no light he had in his room at the moment was just concealing it well. He gave Karkat a look that told him that he was listening and that the troll had his full attention.

"Do you think... when the versions of ourselves meet... do you think they'll be like us now?" He asked softly, his pointed ears slanting downwards.

Dave was a little taken aback by the question. "What do you mean Kitkat?" he asked in a gentle tone as he brought Karkat onto his lap.

Karkat pursed his lips, and his upper pointed teeth hung over his bottom lip for a moment as he pondered a way in which to explain his question to the blonde. "Well... do you think you and I will still have the feelings we do for one another?"

_Went to school and I was very nervous_   
_No one knew me, no one knew me_   
_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_   
_Look right through me, look right through me_

Dave immediately pushed past the fact that Karkat just willingly and openly admitted to loving Dave. He wanted to spend as much time with Karkat as he could with what they had left. He pulled the other even closer so that he could feel the warmness of the small troll against his chest, then kissed his forehead.

"I wish I knew Karkat... I'd like to think that they will... that we will... because when two people love each other... I don't think it's that easy to ignore..."

He gently started to run his fingers through Karkat's raven black hair lovingly. The small troll purred very softly with temporary content. It was in that moment that everything going on was forgotten. The morbidity was ignored, and they gently started to share small, passionate, but gentle kisses. Nothing rough, or intense. Just soft signs of affection that showed that their intentions were pure and real. It was perhaps in that moment of realized mutual affections in which they were the happiest they had ever been.

But perhaps it was also the saddest they had ever been. Both boys, although not openly saying anything about the matter, were quietly thinking to themselves. What would have become of their relationship if they had chosen to reveal their feelings earlier on. They reminisced  their decisions.

And although they didn't say it out loud, they both knew they had fucked up. They had royally fucked up their one chance at life. Life is too short to not take the chance of love... it was just too bad they realized this too late. 

_And I find it kinda funny_   
_I find it kinda sad_   
_The dreams in which I'm dying_   
_Are the best I've ever had_

Soon dawn came. Dave and Karkat, curled up and snuggling in some blankets Dave had pulled on top of them, blinked in the light of morning. Neither of them had slept of course, wanting to spend every moment they could with the love of their life. No, they blinked in the realization that doomsday was soon to be upon them.

As Dave started to sit up, Karkat clung tightly to Dave.

"No... Dave... please..." he begged softly, voice cracking with fear, "Can we please stay like this... until..."

Dave nodded with a soft expression in understanding, not wanting to make Karkat go on and possibly start crying. He could already see the panic in the troll's face, and it was everything he had to keep his own tears at bay. He couldn't lose Karkat... not now...

Dave laid back down with Karkat, who in return gave the blonde's jawline a kiss. The human boy closed his eyes as he tried to focus only on the moment, despite the fact that he could already feel his limbs going numb.

The world was fading to white, and soon it was just Dave and Karkat left alone in the void. They both looked at each other with teary eyes and small, sorrow filled smiled. And at the same time, they both whispered something ever so softly, so that each other could only just barely hear.

"I love you..."

And they faded into nothing.

_I find it hard to tell you_   
_I find it hard to take_   
_When people run in circles_   
_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

In a paralell universe, the one that wrote over the preexisting universe, Dave and Karkat met for the first time. They exchanged cold glares of hatred. But it was for a moment in which they felt a strange pang in their chests.

 _"Woah... what the hell? Why are my emotions all fucked up around the little angry midget?"_ Dave wondered to himself as he rubbed his arm slowly. It was strange. It was weird... almost as if.... no. Could he be  _in love_? How silly... no. That couldn't be it.

 _"Why the hell is my thinkpan feeling weird and why is my heart beating quicker?"_  Karkat thought with a frown to himself. He could only describe it as one thing. Flushed feelings. But no! They just met! And the other obviously hated him!

Something tried to warn them to tell each other their emotions. Not to delay. A little voice in both of the boy's heads told them to just take the chance. That life was too short not to try and take a risk as bold as love. To seek the reward as sweet and pleasurable as love might provide them. The love that they both searched for.

But both the troll and the human chose to push the warning out of their minds, and to ignore it. And so they went on, silently suffering in the coldness of the unknown, never to know whether the other reciprocated their feelings. 

_Enlarging your world_   
_Mad world_


End file.
